User talk:Asria Wildlough
-- LordTBT Talk! 17:23, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Fill out yore user page so we can larn more 'bout ye! I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 06:35, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello mate! Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll enjoy it here as much as I do. I'm guessing yore an otter, since you're a Wildlough. Well, I'm an otter too! If ye need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we get to know ye. If yer want some ideas for a fanfic, just look around the wiki! There's Rorc, Shieldmaiden, me(don't know if I'm any good) Segalia, Ladyamber88 and heaps more writers. I hope we could be friends? Anyways, once again welcome!--Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 11:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Welcome!!! Hello and Welcome Asria Wildlough!! Hope ye have fun here and I hope we could be friends? Anyways ifn ya need any help just ask, well see ya 'round and once again Welcome!!Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 15:48, April 2, 2010 (UTC) KIU Hi and welcome to Redwall Wiki. Ok, crash course in shorthand. KIU means Keep It Up and KIC means Keep It Coming. KOR means Keep On Reading. Ummm, UD means UpDate...I think that's it. I'll be seein' yew around matey. (actually now i'm off to read yore story.)--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 23:45, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hi Asria Wildlough, welcome to Redwall Wiki! If you need any help, want to chat or be friends, leave a message. See you around! --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 22:21, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi 'gain Asria! I seen ye had signed me friends list, thankee! :) I also saw you played the violin, I LOVE THE SOUND OF THE VIOLIN!! I think they are so cool, my friend has one and I got to play it, and it actually didn't sound half bad, well talk to ye later matey!Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 13:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I have a question... How do you put a pic in your signature?--Asria Wildlough-- Beware the sword of Martin! 16:27, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Cool! You play the violin and do figure skating! I do gymnastics. As for yore question, go to User talk:Sambrook the otter/Signature to learn how to make a sig and put a pic in yore sig. Hope it helps mate! --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 10:16, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I felt like doing a pic of you, so here it is! I know, the line separating the neck fur and the darker fur is really black and bold. Sorry 'bout that. Hopes ye like it matey! --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 14:36, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Haloo! Hey, matey! I hopes ya have fun here, and if'n ya got any questions feel free to ask! Look forward to gettin' to know ya! Arrowtail Beware the psychotic squirrel! 13:46, April 19, 2010 (UTC) i know, really! it must be one of those things. Certain people are attracted to certain things. xD Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 21:03, April 19, 2010 (UTC) @Laria: It's sweet! Thanks for doing it! @ Windy: All my friends who read Redwall are christians too...--Asria Wildlough Beware the sword of Martin! 21:21, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm a Christain!! :D Cool, you used the pic in yore sig!! I might redo it, since its not exactly the description on yore user page... I'm glad ye like it! --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 12:01, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Here's another pic matey! Hope ya like it too! I couldn't quite get the wine red cloak, and the quiver isn't there. I hope that's okay. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 09:15, April 21, 2010 (UTC) It's awesome! Thanks!--Asria Wildlough Beware the sword of Martin! 14:39, April 23, 2010 (UTC) question I have a picture on my user page but i can't get it to be on the side. Any help?--Asria Wildlough Beware the sword of Martin! 13:53, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Update Small update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 11:21, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:57, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 04:16, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 04:05, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 14:00, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 08:50, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:32, June 3, 2010 (UTC) re: "Wiki Buddies" I made the term up; I figured it sounded a bit more accurate than "friends", insofar as most relationships on the wiki are exclusively online, aren't on first-name bases etc. Plus you have to admit it's more catchy. - d2r 19:07, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 04:35, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Seven is up on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:12, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:32, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Nine and Ten are up on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Cool! You're an Inuyasha fan? GREAT! unfortuately, I have about... 4 anime/manga series going on right now, so I'm only up to chapter 50, but I SHOULD be able to watch more soon... Do you watch any other animes? --Snowy Longname I'm actually a mouse! 04:59, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 09:34, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Update Small update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 06:41, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Update Finally an update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 14:09, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Finished the other half of Chapter Fourteen and started on Book Two! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:37, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Update Other half of Chapter Fifteen is up. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Other half of Chapter Fifteen is up. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 03:22, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 09:12, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Half of Chapter Eighteen is up. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 06:56, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Update Other half of Chapter Eighteen on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 12:05, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Nineteen is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 11:21, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:11, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty One is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 09:05, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Two is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 10:27, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, not yet. In the next chapter you come in. :) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 03:53, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Three is up! And guess who comes in... --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 07:20, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead. My information is on my user page. Anything else just ask me. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 03:45, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Four is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:15, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, just use the past that's on Laria Wavedeep. That should do. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 09:47, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Five is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 08:17, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Six is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 09:26, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I know, late greetings, but anyways Merry Christmas! --Laria Merry Christmas! 15:40, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year! Yes Kutless ROCKS ----Arthmael Happy Holidays!!! 21:59, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Seven is up! (finally) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 06:07, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter twenty Eight is up! (finally...) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:19, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep! Chapter Twenty Nine is up! --Laria WavedeepI will find ye, wherever ye are... 03:09, July 8, 2011 (UTC)